metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pirate Homeworld
Cleanup I am not aware of the Pirate Homeworld being referenced as Urtagia. In addition to this, the article desperatly is in need of improvement and cleanup as well as a picture of the planet. The Shriekbats native to the Pirate Homeworld are called 'Urtragian Shriekbats', but this does not necessarily mean that the Pirate Homeworld's name is 'Urtragia'. It may be 'Urtrag' or 'Urtragion' etc, or it may be that these creatures were brought from a planet with one of these names. We may never know for sure, since the Galactic Federation do not know the name; they refer to it as the Pirate Homeworld. Besides, the planet's name would probably have been named in the Space Pirates' native language. 82.25.158.114 20:13, 25 November 2007 (UTC)Rob64 Hmm...that is true. I will add an section to this article to mention this fact. Statuary 21:51, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Keep in mind, the Shriekbats could have been named for a specific location on the Pirate Homeworld, such as a (now destroyed) ecological region or a cave or even a country or city in which it was origionaly discovered. For a real world example, a Labrador Retreiver (a type of dog) is not called an "Earth Retreiver" obviously, that would be silly. That is a good point. But throughout the prime series the shreikbats have changed forms on each planet, with different variations for each. Such as the 'BRYYONIAN SHREIKBAT'. This may also mean that 'Utragia', 'Utrag' etc is the correct translated word for the Planet as translated into English by the chozo who created Samus' scanning system. But Utragian could just be a Space Pirate adjective. It does say in their scans that they are native i think. Phazon Phantom 14:46, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Phazon Shriekbats weren't named after where they are found. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:13, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Interestingly, ultragia (which is easily Engrish-ized, derived from, misspelled as, etc.) is a Latin word for 'rage'. That would certainly be fitting of the pirates. Not really hard evidence, but still. Dazuro 04:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) This may sound stupid, but this may not be the first homeworls for the pirates, it states they take take over a planet and it may be this is one they stayed on for the longest because it is better for them.The x reaper 15:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC) It doesn't sound stupid. There are multiple Pirate species, too. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :He brings up a point, how do we know this is the homeworld??? Because that is the given name of the planet. He means the original. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I know, I mean, where did we find this name? This is the planet's name in the game. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Okay sooo, I for one am a bit confused why we don't just change the title of the article to Urtraghus or Ultragia, or whatever. "Pirate Homeworld" can certainly redirect here, but just because the Federation is full of morons, why should we allow our information to be incorrect? Supermelon928 02:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) We would change the title, if the english version of MP3 Corruption didn't name it Pirate Homeworld. I honestly thought Retro would have changed the name of the planet in the Trilogy pack, especially since they mention CLEARLY in the artbooklet that it is ONE of the pirate Homeworlds, and especially the Japanese version changed it to Ultraghus. But yeah, thats what's stopping us from changing the article's name. I contributed to the article to make it as clear as possible it aint the origin of the pirates, and made reference to Zebes being A homeworld (in terms of important headquarters and all) as well. I checked and found out that if you type Urtraghus in the search box, it brings up this article. But if that's not enough, I'd also like to change the page's name, but it would have to be a mutual agreement among this wiki's members.(Latinlingo 05:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Oh, how happy I would be. 05:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Areas I was just about to work on this. We ought to be using the in-game map names (Pirate Command, Pirate Research, Pirate Mines, and Pirate Seed) instead of the guide/landing map names (Command Center/Command Centre, Research Facility, Mining Site, Pirate Homeworld Seed) and have those as alternative names instead. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) What about category names? I noticed you created Command Center. Hellkaiserryo12 20:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was just about to fix that when I saw you were filling it up. Move them to the new name and I'll delete it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Art Booklet Info. The art booklet for Metroid Prime Trilogy says this is a'' Pirate Homeworld.(Darknut15 19:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC)) :"One of the pirate homeworlds" Yes, it's true. But afterall they're pirates, aren't they? Pirates are no nation. So is this piece of information worthy enough to leave the trivia section and enter the main parts of the article? Cause I feel that, since this crucial piece of information is given to us by none other than THE creators of Metroid Prime 3 in the recent Trilogy Pack, it should be taken as official canon and should clear up any doubts in people's minds about whether or not the Pirate homeworld in Prime 3 is their ''true place of origin. For those who want to see for themselves, they can go to the metroid-database.com and see the scans of the booklet in the Trilogy swag of the Prime 3 section (also maybe add a citation and a link to it in Trivia while you're at it? I have no clue how :p). (Latinlingo 01:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC)) I'd like to point out that this isn't the first indication of pirates having multiple homeworlds. As the crew sped towards headquarters, they were ambushed by space pirates from the planet Zebes. The pirates stole the Metroids and took them to their home planet, where the planet-leading Mother Brain created a Metroid force. -- Super Metroid manual. I believe there have been other examples as well. This along with the Urtragian Shriekbats indicates to me that this planet is truthfully Urtrag/Urtragia/something similar, but it is NOT the pirates' actual origin. Dazuro 03:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Could this mean that, despite general consensus or whatever, the space pirates really are an organization made up of more than one species? After all, most species tend to have only one home planet. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 14:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You have to remember that the Prime games and the old school metroid games were made by two different teams/directors, and whatnot. While there are very few inconsistencies between these games, the creators seem to have had quite a different view/vision of the Space Pirates Legions. The original creator apparently clarified that Pirates are a single species, and not a collective, and that the reason why space pirates have different variants among themselves is because they experiment on each other (mutations), and actually use their technology to change/better themselves on each planet they land on, so that those pirates are specifically adapted to that particular planet. Whether or not the Prime creators support this view is unknown (by me anyways). I also know that the original creator specified that space pirates who took over Zebes started naming themselves Zebesians, considering themselves as the rightful inhabitants of the planet. So it wouldnt be farfetched to think that the planet in Metroid Prime 3 once belonged to another race entirely, and then came Space Pirates, killed everyone and took the planet as their own, going as far as to considering it a homeworld for them (like they did to Zebes). I think that ANY planet they touch, if given a huge amount of time without any obstacles/obstructions, will eventually turn into a Space Pirate homeworld. (Latinlingo 03:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC)). ...... Deepest apologies if his has been covered but the art booklet says that the Homeworld is one of the homeworlds of the Space Pirates, but should it be added to the trivia that this makes sense seeing so many different types of Space Pirates?General Q-Nek 00:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, its mentioned in the trivia section that its entirely possible that one branch of the organization was born there, but I wrote something along the lines that the term ''homeworld for pirates may refer to a VERY important headquarters pirates use, like they did with Zebes. Also, if you read the text i wrote just above yours on this talk page which explains how the director of metroid specified the way pirates work when they take over a planet and all, and also why they look different in each game. Though i dont know how to put all that info on a tiny sentence :D (Latinlingo 02:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC)). Dark Samus Can we really count her apparition form as appearing on the home world? She is neither interacted with, nor actually seen. It is merely her apparition. Maybe add the fact that Dark Samus's apparition also appears on the homeworld? Nexus11: Because pure dominance 17:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Although Dark Samus herself is never encountered by Samus on the Homeworld, the Space Pirate data entries indicate that she did spend a significant amount of time there before departing for Phaaze. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 17:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) But the list reads, and I quote "Below is a full list of creatures and pirates that can be found here". Either we need to change the wording, or remove all things not encountered from the list. I lean towards the latter. Nexus11: Because pure dominance 17:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) The Biology list is supposed to indicate what creatures, cutscene or gameplay, were seen on the planet at any given point. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 17:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Then the wording needs to be changed to reflect that. I still don't agree that an apparition of Dark Samus is considered to be Dark Samus herself though. Nexus11: Because pure dominance 17:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Um... AS, I don't think your optimization captures the problem here. Nexus11: Because pure dominance 18:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) The list mentions all creatures and mechanisms known to have inhabited the Pirate Homeworld- as well it should, seeing that this is the Biology section of the article for the planet, not the level, mission, or game. Even if they were never directly encountered by Samus, they still deserve mention. As the Pirate Dataindicates that Dark Samus spent at least some time on the Homeworld, she could be considered one of its inhabitants. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC)